The Teen Titans Games
by The Nightingale's Call
Summary: There was no arguing against it, they HAD to participate, or else... There was no way you could escape, you had to kill or be killed. 15 Heroes, 15 Villains. 30 Superhuman tributes, 29 Of which don't come from the arena, 1 Grand survivor. Who will Die? Who will Win?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is the beginning off my story The Titans Games, this is the prologue and its a bit short, but the next chapters will be longer.**

**Gizmo- A Dark Birds' Luck**

**Kyd- Doesnt**

**Billy- Own**

**See-More- Teen **

**Jinx- Titans!**

**Prologue**

The dim moonlight shone above titans' tower, the light glow shining through the large common room window. Inside the five titans were relaxing and doing their own thing while they were off-duty.

On the couch, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing a video game. The two were lost in their game, Cyborg was obviously winning- which could be seen in the giant smile on his face.

Robin was in the kitchen area, Starfire chatting his ear off, she about one thing after another and driving him insane.

Raven slowly entered the room, she had been out on the roof for a couple of hours, a book was in her hand. She walked over to the counter and pulled out a cup and a tea bag.

"Guys..." Beastboy trailed off and Cyborg finished the sentence for him.

"We have a problem."

Everyone turned and looked at the two, then their attention turned to the TV, where a dark figure was standing with a white background.

"Is that...the Control Freak?" Star asked, tilting her head curiously at the screen.

A deep voice chuckled and the figure spoke "I am no freak my dear, ask your leader. Who do you think I am now?" He asked, moving so they could see him.

Robin pulled out a few of his Bird- A- Rangs as if he would come out of the screen.

Robin growled "The Master Of Games."

"Good Robin, Good" he said, as if praising a dog, a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?!" Robin said, keeping his guard.

"You'll see, you'll see very, very soon" The Master of Games grinned and the screen turned to normal, the game Beastboy and Cyborg had been playing turning back on.

Before Robin could say another thing, darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**_OK Made Chapter One! Yes!_**

**_Chapter One _**

Robin groaned as he sat up, pain shooting through his stiff body, all of his limbs aching. He could make out several other people on the floor, which he assumed were his teammates.

He saw a green figure, which was most likely Beastboy, rise and Beastboy's voice rang loud. "Ddduuudddeee! Where are we?!"

Robin rubbed the blurry, sleep-effect from his eyes and stood up, looking around the room awe-struck as well as his teammates, the five looked around the magnificent hall in shock and awe, and _it was amazing. _

Robin had a few seconds to take in his surroundings when he heard voices of other people beside himself and his teammates, he turned and saw a bunch more people in a group a few feet away. He knew most of the people as heroes and villains; in fact EVERYONE was a hero or villain.

Thunder… Lightning… Gizmo… Billy Numerous… Kole… Gnaark… Kyd Wykkyd… See-More… Jinx… Kid Flash… Blackfire… Control Freak… Mas… Menos…

Everyone took a few seconds to take in their surroundings. Robin was about to pull them all together and find out why they were there. Before he could say anything, all havoc broke out, and roars filled the hall.

"Guys! Guys stop fighting!" Robin yelled, trying to quiet everyone down.

"Whats the matter, don't you want to play?" a voice said behind him, Robin quickly whipped around and reached for his weapons.

"Red X" he growled, now oblivious to the fighting behind him.

"I want whats mine" Red growled.

-_**Starfire-**_

"Robin!" Starfire squeaked, preparing to fly to Robin's aid. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, she turned around slowly and gasped.

"Sister Blackfire!" She yelped, suddenly seeing another person next to her sister, "…Kitten."

The two girls smirked at Starfire and she backed away a bit.

"Whats the matter Man Stealer?" Kitten smirked at her, trying to get a reaction.

Starfire was backed into the wall "this is 'the bad' isn't it?" she murmured to herself.

-_**Beastboy-**_

Beastboy's ear drooped as he backed away from Cyborg and Gizmo as they began shouting, _clunk! _

He gulped, knowing he'd run into someone, he started shaking as the person growled at him.

"Lookie here it's the green wimp!"

Beastboy started backing the other way, seeing he couldn't, he turned to face the person.

Adonis.

He gulped again "h-hello there…"

-_**Raven-**_

"Raven!" Raven rushed toward the three children.

"Melvin!" she reached a hand out to grab Melvin's hand and stop See-More and Billy from making fun of little kids.

"Are you worried about the children...My Sweet Raven?" Raven froze, she knew that accent.

She turned around to look into his silver eyes, "Mahl-Mal-Malchior…?"

-_**Full Hall-**_

Shouts and insults rose through the hall, making it impossible to hear anything. Fists and feet were flying hitting and missing their targets.

Three shadowy figures entered the room, unseen by the whirlwind of the fighting super- humans in the room until…

"Silence!"

Everyone turned, the fighting instantly ceasing, the three shadows becoming the center of attention. Robin quickly identified the three people- the Master of Games, Brother Blood… and Slade.

Robin growled at Slade and prepared to fight him "what do you want?! Why are we here?"

Slade's single eye narrowed at Robin, preparing to say a stinging come-back but he saw The Master of Games give him a look and silenced himself.

"Robin it doesn't matter why you are here," The Master said, "it only matters what is going to happen to _you_."

"Oh yeah, and whats that?!" Gizmo said, only to be silence by a glare from Brother Blood.

"Can you just tell us why we're here?" Raven groaned emotionlessly. Blood's gaze moved to her, a grin spreading on his face.

"We are here for the first ever 'Heroes vs Villains' games" he explained, proudly puffing up as if he came up with the idea. "Those who participate in this _magnificent _game will show their worth in the wilderness, every man for himself."

Slade continued the explanation, "fifteen heroes and fifteen villains will enter the arena, at the beginning the game will begin and thirty tributes will start their rush to survive. In the end, only one will exit the arena."

"You mean…" Melvin squeaked "we're going to die?!"

Angry roars rose through the room, taking a few minutes to settle back down, "we aren't risking any lives" Robin stated.

"Robin you don't have a choice" Slade said emotionlessly.

"Now let the reaping begin!" The Master announced.

"No!" everyone protested.

"If you don't want to participate," Brother Blood stated as he pulled out a remote, "we can take care of that." He pressed the button and it shot an electric current at the nearest hero- Gnaark.

Gnaark's body shook for a few seconds, and a minute later- Gnaark was dead.

Robin clenched his fists as Slade spoke into the silence "you see Robin… if you do not agree, we will eliminate everyone in this room."

Robin gritted his teeth, seeing no way out "ok, we'll play your game."

Star gasped "Robin!"

Robin just sighed, as the Master of Games smirked "let the reaping begin."

Slade and Brother Blood left the room, returning with two buckets filled to the brim with small shreds of paper.

The Master explained quickly, "in these buckets the name of each person in this room is separated by hero or villains.

"We'll start will heroes" The Master said.

"Jinx," he announced, tearing the small sheet of paper in half as Jinx released Kid Flash's hand, "Melvin," Melvin jumped and began shaking as she walked up to the line, looking to Raven in fear.

"Jericho," he ripped the papers up again as the silent hero joined the line, "Kole," upon hearing her name, Kole looked up and stood, looking sadly at Gnaark's body as she joined the line. "Lightning," Thunder said goodbye to his brother and watched him join the line.

"Mas," the twins freaked out, afraid of separation.

"No, Mas, no te vayas, no podemos separarnos!" Menos cried out as an annoyed Brother Blood dragged him out of line.

"Kid Flash," the speedster quickly ran to Jinx in line and took her hand, "Robin," the Boy Wonder emotionlessly joined the line. "Beastboy," the green teen gulped. "Starfire," Robin froze, _no! _

"Aqualad," _11 down, four to go, _"Bumblebee," Bee joined the line, "Menos," Mas sighed- relived.

"Más! Pensé que iba a competir en paz! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Yo no sería capaz de vivir conmigo misma! ¿Y si tuviera que competir en paz?!" Menos said, hugging his brother.

"Raven," Melvin met Raven half way to the line and hugged her.

"Raven, I'm scared" she squeaked.

"And lastly Speedy," Speedy joined the line, making 15 heroes.

"Now the villains" The Master said, smirking as he took a paper.

"Control Freak," he said, Control Freak joined the line, "Kitten," the girly- girl villain joined the line, squeezing next to Robin. "Jonny Rancid," The Master continued, "Dr. Light."

_Almost done. _"Cheshire," the line got a bit longer as Cheshire joined the line, "Kyd Wykkyd…" "…Billy Numerous..." "…See-More…" The three teammates took place side by side.

"Adonis," as Adonis joined he flexed a bit, confidently joining the line. "Mad Mod…" "…Mumbo Jumbo…" the two joined the line and kept silent.

"Blackfire…" "…Red X…" "…Malchior…"

Robin, Raven, and Starfire froze and groaned "no…"

"The tributes have now been chosen, the rest of you will be sent home, you will be able to watch the game on your TV," Brother Blood announced.

"Tributes, you will be sent in groups of five to six rooms, get some rest and prepare, training starts tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two!**

"Raven?" a squeaky voice asked, Raven sat up to look up at Melvin.

"Yes?" She said dully.

"I-I'm s-scared, M-Ma-Malchior and A-Adonis said t-t-they w-were going to k-kill you and B-Beastboy, I don't want you to die Raven!" Melvin threw herself into Raven's arms.

Raven didn't say anything, she normally wasn't the emotional type, but tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Melvin tightly and pulled her into the bed.

"Don't worry" she said quietly.

Melvin buried her head into Raven's chest and fell asleep, temporarily safe in Raven's arms.

* * *

"Friend Robin, what are we doing, Sister Blackfire and Enemy Kitten are asleep" Star pointed out pointing to the bunk beds across the room.

"Star we need to plan a way to stay together during the games, I don't care what the Master of Games says, and we _aren't _going to kill each other."

"But Robin…"

"Starfire, please just listen," Robin begged, "I _will _make sure we get out alive, no one here deserves to die, not even _them" _he nodded at the sleeping villains.

"But…" Starfire trailed off and put her head down, "OK Robin what are we going to do then?"

Robin sat down, "well first I think we should…."

* * *

Bumblebee and Aqualad finally calmed Menos down, "Menos you're going to wake up those two if you don't quiet down" Aqualad pointed out, nodding at See-More and Gizmo's sleeping figures.

"Pero no puedo! Más está en una habitación en el otro lado de la sala! Tengo que llegar a él! No podemos estar separados!" Menos exclaimed.

"Mas will be fine, Menos; it's just for the night, you can see him tomorrow" Bumblebee said.

"But for now, we need to plan, we're not going to kill anyone unless we have to" Aqualad stated. Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"We won't HAVE to either, we're going to find Robin and the other titans, we'll work together to get out of this" she said.

"¿Qué hay de Más? Él podría estar Más lejos de mí de lo que pensamos! ¿Y si el maestro de los juegos que nos separa en la arena y no podemos usar nuestros poderes? Moriremos en el primer día!"

"Um… I don't know Menos…" Bumblebee murmured.

"Usted no sabe? ¿Cómo que no sabes! Si podemos usar nuestros poderes moriremos!"

"Menos please, just listen to my plan…"

* * *

"What are we going to do? I don't want to kill anyone!" Jinx said quietly checking to make sure Kyd and Billy were still asleep.

"I don't know Jinx, but we're not going to become murderers unless we have to" Kid Flash said, Jericho nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone have any plans then?" Jinx asked hopefully.

"I have one" Kid Flash said with a nod.

"Spill it then" Jinx said.

"Well…"

* * *

Speedy pulled Mas away from the door "shh, Mas you're going to wake up Control Freak and his little buddy" he muttered.

"Yo no me preocupo por Control Freak y Jonny! Necesito a mi hermano! Más está en el otro lado de esta puerta y voy a llegar a él! No podemos estar separados! ¿Y si nos separamos en la arena, así!? ¿Qué pasa si no podemos usar nuestros poderes? ¿Y si morimos?!"

"Umm, I have no clue what you just said" Speedy muttered.

Kole sighed, still thinking about Gnaark. "We need to have a plan."

"I have one…."

* * *

Blinding light shone through the 'great hall' as the 30 tributes stood in line, facing the three 'hosts' and staying silent.

"Good morning tributes! We are one day away from the first ever villains vs heroes games! Today you will be assessed so your fellow competitors can see what they're up against!"

"Let's begin shall we? We'll start with those who roomed in room 12, and work our way down to room 2, let's begin."

Robin was the first to be assessed, he walked into the room. A large screen in the center of the wall read:

'_Robin_

_Age 15_

_Teen Titan' _

He approached the weapons on the table and grabbed the nearest thing to his bird-a-rangs, which was a bunch of shurikens. Then his assment began, several robots began attacking, coming at him full speed, and he quickly attacked.

* * *

Starfire passed Robin as she entered the room, the screen changing to:

_'Starfire_

_Age 15_

_Teen Titan' _

She saw some robots recovering from an attack of shurikens and approached the weapons table… preparing herself with powers of her own.

* * *

Blackfire grinned at Starfire as she passed by, firing up her powers and glancing at the screen:

_'Blackfire_

_Age 17_

_Lone Villain' _

Her hands lit with purple star-bolts and she grinned, _this'll be easy._

* * *

Beastboy passed Kitten as he was entering the assessment hall, not sure what she did, but she'd gotten hit pretty badly, he looked at the screen:

_'Beastboy_

_Age 15_

_Teen Titan' _

He turned into a tiger as drones began coming out of the doors, shaking in his skin, _uh oh. _

* * *

Raven glanced at Beastboy just barley as she passed him, seeing scars on his face. Deciding to play it safe, she decided to use a given weapon and took hold of a few blades off the table.

_'Raven_

_Age 14_

_Teen Titan' _

She saw drones coming, and held her two blades tightly, she was ready.

* * *

Melvin was shaking in her skin as she passed Raven in the hall; Raven gave her a quick glance as she entered the hall.

_'Melvin_

_Age 6 _

_Honorary Titan'_

She looked at the table and grabbed a weapon, her palms sweating, "y-your n-not s-scared M-Melvin, n-not s-scared."

* * *

Malchior sneered at Melvin as she passed him, shaking in her skins. He entered the assessment hall and took some throwing knives and shurikens.

_'Malchior _

_Age 18 _

_Resides in a book'_

Malchior rolled his eyes "smart alecks" he muttered.

* * *

Adonis grinned at Malchior and flexed his muscles.

_'Adonis_

_Age 17 _

_Lone Villain' _

Adonis flexed again "let's do this!"

* * *

Robin sat in the hall, watching one person after another go into the room, some coming with little to nothing done to them, and some with a million scratches and wounds.

He heard Raven and Beastboy trying to comfort Melvin and calm her down as the others waited for results for their assessments.

Finally the last person- Jericho- arrived from the room and sat. A screen dropped from the ceiling and their names were projected onto it with a number- their score.

Adonis- 6/10

Aqualad- 4/10

Beastboy- 8/10

Billy Numerous- 3/10

Blackfire- 4/10

Bumblebee- 3/10

Cheshire- 7/10

Control Freak - 1/10

Dr. Light- 5/10

Gizmo- 6/10

Jericho- 6/10

Jinx- 7/10

Jonny Rancid- 4/10

Kid Flash- 5/10

Kitten- 1/10

Kole- 7/10

Kyd Wykkyd- 8/10

Lightning- 7/10

Mad Mod- 7/10

Malchior- 8/10

Mas-7/10

Menos- 7/10

Melvin- 3/10

Mumbo Jumbo- 2/10

Raven- 8/10

Red X- 9/10

Robin- 10/10

See-More- 7/10

Speedy-7/10

Starfire- 7/10

Every villain glared at Robin, "I am going to die…" he muttered, already knowing that was going to happen even if everyone wasn't targeting him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took so long, I got grounded! It wont happen again. **_

**_Kyd Wykkyd: Bird doesn't own anything! _**

**_Chapter 3_**

Raven wasn't surprised to find herself no longer in her large, comfortable bunk that she had shared with Melvin the night before. She had known the 'hosts' would bring her to the 'arena' in the early morning. That way, when the games started, they would still be tired and have more of a chance of messing up.

She stood and noticed she wasn't wearing her cloak- instead she had a tight, thin, black, and gray wetsuit.

She shook her head in annoyance and stood to see where she was, and what she'd be dealing with. She instantly noticed that she was on a small, circular, metal platform with a large, glass tube around it. She leaned against the glass to see below, where a large, ocean-like body of water was splashing up to hit her platform.

There were several other platforms where the other tributes were, all thirty platforms forming a large circle around another giant platform, on which she could see several weapons.

She scanned the area to find where each of her friends, and foes, were placed.

Adonis and Starfire were on either side of her; next to Adonis was Control Freak, Mad Mod, Jonny, Mas, Aqualad, Lightning, and Kitten. Next to Kitten was Red X, then Blackfire, Bumblebee, Jinx, Jericho, Kid Flash, Menos, Kole, and Speedy, then Kyd Wykkyd, Gizmo, Mumbo, Billy, See-More, Melvin, Beastboy and Cheshire. Then Malchior, then Robin, and Dr. Light, after Dr. Light it was back to Starfire then Raven.

She noted a small bit of land on the horizon behind Melvin, and planned to make sure she got Melvin there safely.

* * *

My head hurt like crazy as I stood up, groaning in pain, what happened?

As I stood, my eyes got used to the surroundings around me, I could see Rae not that far away. She nodded at one of the platform- things that we're on toward my right… Or maybe my left?... I turned to look anyways and saw Melvin still asleep. I understood what Rae was telling me, _I'll make sure she's safe… for you Rae. _

The sound of a loud horn burst through the silence and I covered my ears.

S_tupid animal hearing!_

A holographic image of a bunch of numbers came up, right now it said _'15:00.' _

Fifteen minutes until the game, maybe?

I could see Malchior in his pod- he was preparing to get Raven! _No! _

My hands began getting slippery with sweat, I couldn't calm down, and goose-bumps were all over my body. My body was shaking… or at least I think it was… maybe the world was spinning… my body felt like I was going to puke… _stop shaking! _

The world flipped around and I was upside-down, or maybe I was upside right and everything was upside down? The clock was ticking down more, ten minutes… nine minutes…

I don't know whats going on anymore! I'm sweating and the world is spinning, my head's pounding, my heart's running like a cheetah… I'm going to die! I'm going to die!

Seven minutes… I'm dead… I'm not going to make it! They're going to kill me- or worse- they're going to kill _Raven! _

My speeding heart dropped into my stomach- I felt sicker, like I was going to puke in my pod.

_No. No. NO!_

They can't kill Raven, she was better, stronger! She'd make it- she's going to live!

_Calm down Beastboy! You're overworking yourself, that isn't good, you have to control yourself, you are not going to die- not yet. _

"R-Raven, h-how…?" She was on the other side of the circle how could she talk to me…?

I saw her in the floating meditation position she's always in, _oh… That's how…_

There was another loud horn- the glass tube dropped, I let go of my ears and began to shift _bird, bird, bird!_

A green feather fell off my skin as I quickly grabbed Melvin and flew- high out of reach.

* * *

I sighed, Beastboy got Melvin- good- she was safe. I prepared to swim to the weapons, and then I could meet up with Beastboy.

Before I could do that I felt weight slam into my side and knock me into the water. I yelled out in surprise, letting water fill my mouth- salt stinging in my nose as I tried to free myself. My ears popped as water filled them, _I'm drowning!_

I slapped at the water- struggling, when I realized what was going on.

My attacker was trying to kill me- I had to stop.

I let my body hang limp, I stopped moving, I stopped letting the bubbles trail out of my mouth, I was 'dead.'

I felt my attacker let go of my body and push me downwards to swim to surface, I opened my eyes- causing them to burn when the salt water floated in. Another person was swimming towards me, I could see a bit of black and blue- but not their face.

The person grabbed me and began swimming, seconds later I felt myself being pushed up onto land. I coughed up a bit of the water and looked around. "Aqualad" I murmured, "thank you."

He nodded at me, helping me up, "it was Malchior" he announced, I nodded- I had suspected that.

Something caught my attention in the woods, a pair of eyes was pinned on us, I saw them raise their hands and…

"Duck!" I screamed to Aqualad, letting myself fall to the floor, he did the same- just a bit too late. "No…"

I looked up to the woods; the person was gone, their bow hanging in the trees. I slowly touched the blood on Aqualad's chest, the arrow was slowing the flow, but there was no healing the wound, he was dead.

I slowly crept to the woods were the bow was hanging; Beastboy was sitting above the dead body of…

"Adonis, Beastboy did you just…?"

"No! I would never it was… it was the…" Beastboy gulped and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"The beast?" I asked biting my lip, trying to give a suggestion.

Beastboy nodded and turned away- squeezing his eyes shut and holding his head.

* * *

I couldn't look at Raven- I was afraid she'd leave with Melvin, to protect herself from the beast. She wouldn't just leave me like that… would she?

"Beastboy, it is okay, the beast came out by accident, it happens, it was just once" Raven said quietly, I saw her move to the tree where a bow and quiver of arrows were.

"Wait," she stopped, "where's Melvin?"

I pointed to the large tree where Melvin and I had set up a small bit of shelter to protect us. Raven nodded and passed through the woods again, looking down at the dead Aqualad.

"What are we going to do with his body?" I asked. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I said I don't know Beastboy."

"How can you not know, he's a titan! We need to do something! Burry him, hide his body, something!" We couldn't just leave him here!

She shook her head again "we have to leave him, it'll take most of the day to bury him, and we'll be vulnerable."

I nodded, "ok," I put my head down and wished Aqualad luck in the afterlife. I had seen many people die when I was younger- before my parents died…

Quickly I did something I remembered my mother doing when someone died.

"W- What are you doing?" Raven asked as I straightened out.

"Nothing" I muttered, turning and going to find Melvin.

* * *

_Did Beastboy just to the traditional send- off for the dead? I think he did… but that originated thousands of years ago! _

**_ok! So that was based mostly around BBXRae... oh well!_**


	5. Chapter 5

I felt like I was going to be sick- wishing I could un-see what had just happened. He was shot in the throat with an arrow, Raven had warned him too late- Aqualad was dead.

Beastboy had thought Adonis killed him, I wish I could tell him… There was _someone else _in those woods with Adonis. That person had a bow and arrow… The one he left on the tree to trick them- to trick them into thinking Adonis did it.

Who could it have been though…? The only person to grab a bow and arrow at the beginning was… No!

* * *

**-Kole's POV-**

I shook water from my hair as I looked around the island; it was all sand- there was no shelter, no food, no water, and there wasn't anywhere to hide.

Mas and Menos zoomed by and tumbled onto the sand next to me, Bumblebee soon flying over as well. I sighed and slumped onto the ground- Bee sitting next to me, she looked at our group "where's Speedy and Aqualad?"

"What…?" I looked up- she was right! "We have to find them!"

"No, Kole, we have to worry about surviving" Bee stated, though it sounded like she had forced herself to say it.

"Come on- lets go" I muttered standing up, "we're wasting daylight."

There was no more fooling around- this was serious now, I don't care who dies- _I _am making sure my friends survive.

* * *

**-Robin's POV-**

"Friend Robin, shall we 'get the moving' soon?" Star asked, I looked up at the afternoon sky and nodded numbly.

We had stayed here after the alarms went off- we didn't risk exploring the unknown territory until after the worst danger was gone.

The water at the start was blood red- Kitten's body was floating on the far side of the water where X had killed her. He had tried to kill Starfire as well- I was almost too late to save her...

"Friend Robin?" I glanced up, Starfire was playing with her hair, "do you truly believe Friend Raven has lost against the Malchior?"

I stopped and swallowed, remembering when Malchior tackled Raven. He took her under the water... She didn't come back up. "I don't know Star- the only thing that matters right now is trying to get out of here safe."

'_To get **you **safe'_

* * *

**-Beastboy's-**

_'She's beautiful...' _I watched Raven trying to get Melvin to take a nap so she would be rested when we left. I was on one of the branches of 'our' tree, keeping an eye out for enimies.

Rae was sitting with Melvin curled up on her lap, trying to sleep. Raven brushed her hair with her fingers, letting them carefully run through the seven year old's yellow locks.

_"Beastboy!? Raven?!" _I turned and looked down.

"Huh?" I saw figures coming near the tree and Raven quickly swept Melvin behind her as she stood.

"Jinx?! Kid Flash?! Jericho?! You made it!" I smiled, _5 safe, 1 Lost, 9 More to save._

* * *

**-Malchior's POV-**

"Come on you snot-munchers! Its getting late! Book-Boy hold this" I blew my silver hair out if my eyes as I took hold of the bookbag that _I_ had found. _  
_

"Are you sure Raven is dead? Aqualad could've gotten her to shore in time..." See-More murmured.

I growled at him- How did we get stuck with these geniuses?! Blackfire rolled her eyes and X crossed his arms.

"He swam her all the way to shore _underwater_ no one can breathe underwater that long unless you're him."

"Oh... Makes sense" Billy nodded, I glanced back to make sure we had the whole group.

I glancd at See-More "wheres Wykkyd...?"

* * *

**-Jhonny Rancid's POV-**

"How much longer?!" Control Freak whined, I growled and clutched my knife tighter- whipping around.

"You know what?" I laughed, "this is where your journey ends!" It was so easy to pull the knife through his fat throat and watch him drop.

Mod and Mumbo were horrified and I turned around, continuing to walk away. I realized the other two weren't coming "come on wimps! If your afraid fight me, you better get moving!"

They didn't move, _insolent little_...

* * *

**-Cheshire POV-**

I crossed my arms, not wanting to be paired up with a hero, but I didn't want to kill him either...

My eyes wandered up to the stars... I didn't want to kill anyone at all.

Lightning was doing the same as me- letting his eyes wander anywhere but me.

"Cheshire- Shall we split here? We have been useful towards eachother for the beginning of the games but hunting and fighting side-by-side, but we are opposites and shall eventually kill eachother. I think it best to split now."

I swallowed- I was going to be left _alone_ here!? I slowly nodded "I-I guess..." He tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Unless you wish to stay?" He said.

"No if you want to split up we can, or we could try to stop the killing totally- so _no one_ dies" I said.

"It would be pleasant if the killing ceased" he agreed.

A canon similar to the one that woke us up sounded, a large holographic image appeared in the sky... It was Brother Blood and Slade...

"Good evening tributes!" Blood grinned- I was starting to hate him, even if he was on my side. "We have had amazing bloodshed so far this night," Blood continued.

Slade nodded, but gave a chuckle, "let us see who could not survive on their own."

An image of a hero... I think his name was Aqualad?... Appeared first.

Next was Adonis- I didn't know him so it didn't effect me.

Control Freak's death didn't surprise me at all.

Kitten passed by and I cared little- the same with Mad Mod and Mumbo, at least none of my friends were harmed... But it was still death.

"We have to stop this before it gets worse..." I murmured


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Going To Be Stopping The Oncoming Chapters And Re-Writing The Current Ones- Sowwy :( 


End file.
